nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Action 7
NoDQ Action Episode 7 is the seventh episode of Season 6 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eighteenth episode overall. It sees a NoDQ International Championship match between Spider-Man and reigning Champion Las Vegas Link. Match Las Vegas Link makes his way to the ring to address the audience, joined by Ganondorf. Link mocks the fans who are sick of seeing him, as well as those who doubted him. Link says that since he has three Championships and his tag team partner only has one, he will relinquish the NoDQ International Championship to Ganondorf. Wade Needham heads to the ring and tells Link that a Championship cannot be given away, they must be defended. Wade tells Link he will defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against Mr. Clean at Spring Cleaning. Wade puts Link in a Steel Cage Match against Spider-Man with the NoDQ International Championship match, barring Ganondorf from ringside. The two men circle one another then enter a test of strength, which Link comes out on top of. Link gives Spider-Man a pullback belly-to-belly suplex. Spider-Man clotheslines Link into the ropes and hits him with double axe handle blows before leaping onto him from the turnbuckle with a leg drop. Link tries to hip toss Spider-Man but Spider-Man reverses it. Link misses a clothesline but Spider-Man connects with one of his own. Spider-Man gives Link a pullback T-bone suplex. Link gives Spider-Man another belly-to-belly suplex then leaps onto Spider-Man with a series of splashes but misses the third one as Spider-Man dodges. Spider-Man gives Link a headscissors into an octopus stretch. Link gives Spider-Man a side walk slam. Link picks Spider-Man up and gives him a Duo ZDT. Link climbs the cage and is about to escape but Spider-Man climbs the turnbuckle and kicks Link off with a dropkick before hitting him with a Five Star Frog Splash, followed by a running moonsault. Link fights Spider-Man off with a back body drop then leaps onto Spider-Man with a diving headbutt from the top rope. Link gives Spider-Man an Avalanche then scales he cage but Spider-Man pulls him down to the mat. Spider-Man misses a Running Double Axe Handle but hits a second after Link misses a clothesline. Link Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner then gives him a top rope back drop. Link attempts a ZDT but Spider-Man counters. Link gives Spider-Man a mule kick but then misses a mule kick. Link gives Spider-Man a mule jawbreaker then climbs the cage wall but is knocked off by Spider-Man, who hits him with a Running Double Axe Handle. Link gives Spider-Man a neckbreaker than climbs the cage wall and leaps onto Spider-Man with an elbow drop. The two men lay prone in the ring for a while until Spider-Man recovers and climbs the cage wall. Link climbs a turnbuckle and dives into Spider-Man, knocking him down. Spider-Man hits Link with a double axe handle but falls prey to an Avalanche. Link Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner and aims another Avalanche but Spider-Man fends him off and delivers a front dropkick. Spider-Man aims a dropkick at Link’s prone body but Link rolls out of the way, gets to his feet and hits Spider-Man with another Avalanche. Link throws Spider-Man into the corner and tries to shoulder barge him but Spider-Man kicks him off and gives him a Spidey Sense Suplex. Spider-Man puts Link in a surfboard stretch, then switches into a camel clutch. Spider-Man climbs the turnbuckle but Link rushes to grab him, delivering a superplex. Link aims a top rope diving headbutt at the challenger but Spider-Man rolls out of the way. Both men ascend opposing turnbuckles and leap at one another, with Spider-Man hitting Link with a hurricanrana in mid-air. Spider-Man hits Link with a pair of Running Double Axe Handles before stomping at Link relentlessly. Spider-Man gives Link a Spider Suplex in the corner before hitting him with the Five Star Frog Splash, before climbing the cage wall and escaping to capture the NoDQ International Championship. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Winner: Spider-Man Category:Season 6 Category:NoDQ International Championship Matches